character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Duck Hunt Dog (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Duck Hunt Dog and Duck= |-|The Shooter= |-|Wild Gunmen= |-|Duck Hunt Dog (Prey Acquired)= |-|Duck Hunt Dog (Mocking)= Summary "Dog is Man's best friend"-Frederick the Great of Prussia. 15,000 years ago and beyond, war was simple and bloody. Man killed Man. Wolf killed Wolf, Duck quacked Duck. They all hunted each other since any animal can remember. In a world like this it would seem like no mutually assured survival brought about by cooperation between species would ever happen. Sometimes, however, the most unlikely of alliances can occur..... Ever since the fateful day when two mighty species worked together to survive and thrive Homo Sapiens and Canis Lupis Familiaris have worked together towards the greatest of goals that will bring them both true happiness: hunting ducks. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Unknown physically, 9-C with gun | Unknown Physically | 2-A to High 2-A Name: Duck Hunt Dog, Duck, The Shooter, Wild Gunmen, Bark! Quack! Boom! Origin: Duck Hunt. Wild Gunmen Gender: Presumably all Male Age: Presumably adults. Adults Classification: Canis Lupis Familiaris, Anas platyrhynchos, Homo Sapiens Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Explosion Manipulation and Dimensional Storage via Explosive Cans and Clay Disks (Can acquire Explosive Cans and Clay Disks from seemingly nowhere.), Summoning (Can summon ducks and the Wild Gunmen whenever he wills it.), Teleportation and BFR via NES Zapper Posse, Transformation (Can transition between an 8-Bit and 3-D form in an instant .) Flight with Duck, Plant Manipulation (Can create and surround himself with grass.), Possible Fictional Transcendence for the Smash Bros version of The Shooter (See Range), 4th Wall Awareness (Reacts to his own intro card .), Time Stop (The Shooter can pause time within the tv realm before shooting .), Possible Existence Erasure for the Wild Gunmen's guns in Wild Gunman. (In Wild Gunman the guns can completely annihilate one's entire body except for their clothes. The Wild Gunmen themselves should have the same kind of guns.)) Forcefield Creation (The shield mechanic that covers the entire fighter, lasts for multiple seconds, and is unbreakable when if first spawns (or when a perfect shield is done), are shown off in cutscene form in Bowser Jr's reveal trailer.) 'Attack Potency: Athlete level '(A dog this large should be able to knock over and damage a human without too much issue, and would have no problem killing ducks.) ' Unknown physically, Street level+ with gun '(Most shotguns produce energy of over 3,100 ft-lbs or nearly 5 Kilojoules of force.) '''Unknown physically(In Wild Gunman the guns can completely annihilate one's entire body except for their clothes .The Wild Gunmen should have the same kind of guns.) Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ '''(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand.As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.). Speed: (In Progress) (Can patch up his leg, get a walking stick and get back to the hunting ground, all in 3 seconds after falling .) '''Average Human| Average Human| Immeasurable (Regardless of whether in a flash of light or conquering one by one, likely the former Galeem encompassed an infinite amount of timelines.) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human, Possibly Average Human '(Duck Hunt Dog can easily lift two ducks by the neck with one paw each in a humanlike manner, truly a godlike feat for a dog.) '''Presumably Average Human '(Should just be a regular human.) 'Presumably Average Human '(Should just be regular humans) 'Superhuman '(Able to lift large characters such as Bowser) 'Striking Strength: Athlete level| Unknown physically| Unknown physically| Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ ' 'Durability: Street level, Possibly Wall level '(Can be shot as high up as ducks, fall the whole way down, and only receive one injured leg and a cartoony soot-covered face with no actual apparent damage.) Average Human level''' (Probably just a regular human.) Average Human level '(Easily felled by bullets like any average human would, and the guns seem to be so powerful, their entire bodies are annihilated, and only their clothes remain when shot. ) '''Multiverse+ to High Multiverse+ ' 'Stamina: Average Human '(Should have the same amount of stamina as any other dog) '''Average Human| Average Human| Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with Duck| Hundreds of Meters| Hundreds of Meters| Unknown, Possibly at least Hundreds of Meters, Possibly Universal, Possibly Multiversal+ '(In the reveal trailer Duck Hunt Dog and the universe he is in appears to be in a tv, with the Shooter operating from outside of the tv. Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more, there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". As this appears to very much be the "Real World" and this scene plays out like one playing Duck Hunt, it could be argued that The Shooter through the "game" is affecting the multiverse, at least the world shown in the tv in the game if that's only one universe within the multiverse and the tv and "game" represents one universe each, each game being a conduit to one universe being more likely. Regardless The Shooter should still be at least Hundreds of Meters as they function similarly to their canon counterpart.) '''Standard Equipment: ' *Clay Disks: Are thrown, with The Shooter being able to shoot them *Explosive Cans: Are thrown, with The Shooter being able to shoot them. Disks and Cans can be quite versatile and used for quite the mixups. *Duck' *'The Shooter' *'Wild Gunmen' *'Various Guns ' 'Intelligence: Average Human (Is shown to be capable of displaying schadenfreude at ones suffering and can speak in full human sentences , displaying human-like anger while doing so.)| Above Average (Can hit many ducks with great speed and quite high up, as well as up to 3 or so clay disks, and shoot the Dog itself just as high .)| Presumably Below Average Human or Average Human| Presumably Varies from Below Average Human to Average Human, Above Average (Act similarly to their canon counterparts. The Shooter has incredible accuracy and can hit Duck Hunt Dog's projectiles from a variety of meters and angles, and in regard to smash attacks, coordinate their shots with the Dog and Duck's spinning .) '''Weaknesses: Is still, for the most part, a regular dog| Presumably just a regular human| Presumably just regular humans| None Notable Feats: Surviving a fall from hundreds of meters and a gunshot, then patching up his wounds in seconds, being able to hunt ducks. Beating Galeem and Dharkon Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' *Clay Disks' *'Explosive Cans' *'NES Zapper Posse (Summons a flock of ducks. These ducks teleport prey to a canyon space on contact. Those ducks, explosive cans and the Wild Gunmen all smother the prey in a wave of death.) '''Key: Duck Hunt Dog (Duck Hunt)| The Shooter (Duck Hunt)| Wild Gunmen (Wild Gunmen)| Duck Hunt Dog, Duck, The Shooter and Wild Gunmen (Super Smash Bros Series) Note: ''' Others '''Notable Victories:Tamami Kobayashi (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure), Tamami's Profile (Both were 10-A and Dog only.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2